Alec Johnston's Secret Life as Fredward Benson
by Danielle102095
Summary: Alec was just a normal 5000 year old vampire. He lived through more than you could imagine. Soon enough, he made the hugest mistake of his life. He had to be adopted and had his name changed. He lived his life perfectly unnoticed until he met her.
1. Prologue: Something precious

**Have you ever wanted something so bad that you will kill for it?**

I would if I could. It is against what I believe in.

I never would kill my beautiful Samantha Puckett.

I would never stop her wonderful heart beat for my happiness.

I would never bite her unless it would save her precious life.

**Would you take away someone's heartbeat for her to stay forever?**

I don't think I could be strong enough.

I don't know if she would be completely ready.

I don't know if I am ready for this.

**Are you just trying to base your life on the crazy life of Edward Cullen?**

I would never imitate a charicter from a book.

I may live a life similar to the Cullens but it is not the exact same lives.

If anyone was copying it would be them.

I have been here for 5000 years waiting for my true love and it has come at last.

**Are you sure you are in love with Sam?**

Madly and desperately in love with her.

**Well it is nice to meet you. And what is real name?**

Alec Joshua Lucas Johnston.

Everybody knows me by Fredward Benson.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dark Streets

Alec Johnston was walking along the dark streets of London when he saw someone. He hadn't gone hunting in a while and he was thirsty. He wanted to attack but he knew he would have to move to another part of the world.

He went over to the person. "Hi, I am Alec Johnston. I have been here for five h… five years I mean." "Hello Alec, my name is Jade. I have lived here my whole life." "How old are you?" "I am 14." "Cool. I am too."

They walked down the streets talking the whole way. "I am so sorry if you think I am talking too much." "It is quite okay Jade." "You know what? You don't sound British." "Like I said, I haven't been here that long. I am actually from Italy."

She looks at him curiously. "Are your eyes naturally gold?" "What? Oh no. They are contacts. I have dark brown eyes." "Oh. I was curious. Your eyes remind me of the vampire's eyes from Twilight." "Their eyes are a lighter gold." "Oh. For a minute, I thought you were trying to be one of them."

Alec hated when he was compared to them. "I personally don't believe in them." "Oh really Jade?" "Yeah. I really like twilight but I don't see vampires playing baseball being the cause of thunder." "Well suppose that they were real and I was one. How would you react?" "Don't care. I like werewolves more anyway. But, suppose you were... What powers do you have?" "I would have all powers known to vampires."

She walked the opposite way he did. He ran off into the forest to find his beloved sister. "Where are you, Angelena? I need to make sure you are okay. Where are you my little sister?" "Why do you insist on calling me Angelena?"

Out came his blonde haired sister with a bloody blue dress. "My name is Angela here." "You know you should really pick a name not close to your real name. Like Carly or Samantha." "Why those names??" "Because… I had a dream about two girls. One is Carly one is Samantha. Samantha is a very beautiful girl."

Angela got curious. "Not as beautiful as me. Right big brother?" "Well, Samantha looked exactly like you but she did not dress like you." "Oh. Well, what did she wear?" "She wore clothes that a lot of people in America wear. She wears t-shirts and shorts all the time."

Angela did not like that fashion idea. "If we had to move to America, I will never wear pants or shorts." "Well the only way we would have to move there is if..." "Well..." "Oh mia bontà, Angelena. How many people did you kill!!!" "Twenty-nine." "Are you trying to get us killed?" "Calm down Leo... I mean Alec. I don't want to die." "Well then why couldn't you drink from deer or geese?" "They taste nasty and I was very thirsty." "Well lets go catch a plane to America." "Lets go."


	3. Chapter 2: The Plan Ride

They ran off to the closest airport and secretly boarded a plane. They sat down in a three passenger seat. "I need to change." "Why now? Couldn't you have done that earlier?" "You know I don't care about the rules. If it wasn't a life or death situation, I wouldn't change at all!!" "Whatever."

She ran off to change. Alec asked the flight attendant to get him a soda. Jade walked up and sat down. "Oh my goodness! Alec, what a coincidence?!?! Are you going to America?" "If that is where the plane is taking me." "Cool. Why did you go into the forest in England? Why were you talking to a girl with blood all over her? Were you talking to a murderer or something?"

He blinked. "Sleep!" She instantly fell asleep. Angela came back in a sparkly multicolored dress. She had a suitcase in her hand. "I made copies of my black and blue dresses along with this one. These are my favorite dresses and you know I am messy." "Can you be more of a girl?" "Can you be more of a dork?" "You are jealous because I am older than you." "No, you are jealous of my amazing fashion sense." "No, you are jealous because I am the ultimate all powerful vampire." "Buon punto."

Alec laughed. "What name will you pick for America?" "I don't know. I really like the name Melanie. How about you?" "Something like Freddie." "Hey, I have a little inside joke. You hate being compared to the Cullens right?" "Yeah." "Well maybe to trick everyone, maybe change your name to Fredward then take the last name of whoever takes you in." "You know what? I like that idea. My name is Fredward."

"Melanie" laughs. "I love that name. It is totally you." "You will be living with the Pucketts. They already believe that you are Sam's twin." "Okay. What about you?" "Well, I will be staying with a Mrs. Marissa Benson."

She laughs even harder. "Wow!" "What? I get into detail." "You should stop doing that mind control thing. Or the mind reading thing. Or the background check thing. Or the…" "Stop saying all the things I can do. It gets annoying hearing how powerful I am." "How humble." "Grazie molto." "For what?" "For calling me humble." "Qualunque sia!"

She sat back down. "We have got to stop talking Italian. In America, nobody will understand us." "Fine! I will stop if you stop." Thank you." "I don't like you." "Okay, thanks for the obvious." "Oh come on. You know it was not obvious," "It is so obvious, a blind man can see it." "Oh great. You are thinking about that one poor blind guy whom I killed in Italy?" "Yeah. He was nice."

"Freddie" starting having a flashback.

**Leonardo:*scared* Non farlo! Mi piace un sacco qui! Ci fanno passare!**_** (Don't do this! I like it here! Don't make us move!)**_

**Angelena:** **Lei non può smettere di me. Sono una ragazza assetata e ti ucciderò se ottenete nel mio modo! **_**(You can't stop me. I am a thirsty girl and I will kill you if you get in my way!)**_

**Leonardo:** **Voi sapete che non possono uccidere me. Anche se si voleva, non si poteva. **_**(You know you can't kill me. Even if you wanted to, you couldn't.)**_

**Angelena: Dai. Non ti piace vedere miserabile. Mi potrebbe essere messa lui fuori della sua infelicità. Egli sarà andare in paradiso e vivere una vita felice per tutta l'eternità. (Come on. You don't like to see miserable. I would be putting him out of his misery. He will go to Heaven and live a happy life for all of eternity.)**

**Leonardo: Veloce. Ci mancherà il volo di dieci ore. (Hurry up. We will miss the ten o'clock flight.)**

He snaps out of the crazy flashback and was silent for the rest of the plane ride.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Everybody

**The plane landed and Alec ran to the restroom, changed, and ran back. He blinked once more. "awake!" Jade woke up looking excited. "where am i?" "you are in America, duh!" "i am still on the plane?" "no, you are on a boat." "really?!" "no you idiot!!"**

**She starts to cry. "oh stop crying, you should have known i was being sarcastic." "i don't like sarcastic jerks!" "you can't hold a grudge on me. Nobody can hold a grudge on Alec Joshua Lucas Johnston." "you wanna bet big boy?!"**

**He looked her strait in the eyes. "I'd win that bet." "you have dreamy eyes." "thanks…" "you smell really good, almost addicting." "thanks for the lovely compliment. I think…" "i think you are cute. Really cute."**

**She got even closer to him. "w… what are you jade?!" "i want to kiss you." "well you can't kiss me. You will get very, very sick." "i don't care." "come on! We need to get off this plane!" "i won't get off this plane until you kiss me." "oh mia bontà! Why don't you understand you can't…"**

**Before he could finish, she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. He couldn't help but kiss back. He couldn't stop himself. It lasted for thirty minutes. Soon enough, she passed out on the seat. "i told you not to kiss me."**

**He laughed and picked her up. He carried her all the way to his impatient sister. "what took you so… oh, not again!" "hey, that is the only power that i haven't mastered." "i still think it's crazy. You can look at someone and make them fall in love with you."**

**He laughed. "you are jealous of that?" "well yeah. I want people to be in love with me." "having someone in love with you is not that great." "really?" "yeah. It is more terrible when you don't love them back." "wow!" "yeah. I hope to find someone to love before i tell anyone our secret." "well… let's split." "okay. Bye little sister." "bye big brother."**

**She walked away and he sat on a bench waiting for jade to wake up. She soon woke up with a curious look on her face. "where am i and why am i in your arms?" "you will think i am a complete maniac if i told you the story." "i like crazy stories." "okay… you got on the plane and you fell asleep. You slept for the whole plane ride. When you woke up, you asked random questions." **

**She laughed. "i got annoyed and yelled at you and you started crying. You said that you can hold a grudge against me and i fully disagreed with you. You said, 'you wanna bet big boy?!' I looked you strait in the eye and you forgot what happened." "that's good." "here's the weird part. You actually started flirting with me and soon enough, you kissed me. I kissed back because i couldn't control myself. Thirty minutes later you randomly passed out and i had to carry you out. Soon enough you woke up and that's the story.**

**Mrs. Benson walked up to them. "you must be Mrs. Benson. I am Fredward but you can call me Freddie. I will take your last name. I am so excited to be your son." "hey, i thought your name was a…" "no, my name is Freddie." "no, in England you told me your name was al…" "you must have been dreaming." "how could i?" "i don't know but you did." "whatever."**

**She leaves. "well it is very nice to meet you Freddie. I can't wait till you see my apartment. It is amazing." "i have never really had a home to stay. I have went from Italy to England to here." "well, i will help you with that." "awesome." "are we gonna live in the airport?" "i guess not." **

**they walk to the car and soon enough they were off. "are there any kids around?" "yes there is Carly shay. She lives with her brother across the hall from me." "wait… Carly?" "yeah why?" "just heard the name before. Do you know a Samantha?" "there is a Sam Puckett. She is Carly's best friend." "does Sam live with Carly and Spencer?" "she doesn't live with them. Well… she practically does because she visits enough."**

**Mrs. Benson stopped in the groovy smoothie parking lot. "look. I know all about you Leonardo. I know you are a vampire and i know your sister is staying with the Pucketts." "how did you know?" "your mother called. She told me to pretend to be an overprotective mother to you. I will keep your secret very well because one of my cousins was turned into one." "okay. I will put you being an overprotective mother in Sam and Carly's minds." "you wanna get a smoothie?" "anything strawberry?" "there is strawberry splat." "cool." "well let's go." "wait. Let me get my hat and sunglasses." "okay."**

**He put his hat and glasses on and they headed in. He saw a brunet girl with a pinkish-purple baby doll tee with a black thin vest over it. She was wearing a knee-length blue jean skirt with pink and blue leggings. She had black flats on and a black heated, silver chained necklace. Her hair reached just below her shoulder, her eyes chocolaty brown. **

**Now the other girl was different. She had blonde hair that is even longer than the brown hair. She had light blue eyes. She wore a pink and white striped shirt. On top of that she had a blue shirt that says, "peace love and barbeque ribs!" She had on plaid shorts and rainbow high-tops. She had on a strawberry necklace and a wristband that said, "property of Sam Puckett. If you touch, you are dead."**

"**Freddie" laughed at that. The two girls walked over to him. "hi cutey, i am Carly. What is your name?" "um… Mr. Johnston." "Mmm… you are a teacher?" "no, but i am smart enough to be one." "how old are you?" "uh, seventeen." "i am thirteen. I live in the Bushwell apartments and go to the school close to the apartments." "oh, cool. I am… umm… spending the night with Mrs. Benson and her son." "oh, well i will see you around then."**

**The blonde rolled her eyes. "hello, i am Sam. I call her son a dork. I don't want to call you a dork." "why not?" "because you don't look like one. You are kinda cute… wait… did i say that out loud?!" "yeah… don't worry. I get that a lot." "thanks for understanding me." "you know what? You don't seem mean." **

**Sam got closer to him and grabbed his shirt. "no one calls me mean!" Freddie flipped her wrist around, flipped her around to make her back face towards him, and pulled him closer to him. "well nobody pulls my suit. It is Italian. I got it right before i left." "wow. Italian?" "yes." "are you rich?" "yes and i was born in Rome."**

**He turned her back around and looked her in the eyes. "look, i am sorry if i hurt you and i am sorry if you are a bit scared, but i just don't like being treated this way." "your eyes… i wanna see your eyes. I can't see it through your glasses." "umm... Sam... I don't think that is a good idea,"**

**She pulls his glasses off and he closed his eyes. "what? Are you blind or something?" "no. I always seem to hypnotize girl. They end up falling in love with me. It ends up not pretty." "you can't hypnotize a Puckett." **

**He slowly opens his eyes. "wow. They are an amazing brown." "****Ottengo quello mólto anche. Grazie molto." "siete benvenuto." "You know Italian?" "a little bit."**

**He laughs. "Well I could... Wait... I am going to be leaving soon so i can't teach you. Freddie can though." "So that know it all is gonna teach me?" "Do you want to learn or not?!" "I don't know if i do or not."**

**Mrs. Benson walked over to Freddie, gave him the smoothie, and he starts to drink it. "Hey Mrs. B, can I come over to your house for dinner tonight?" "Why?" "Because I want to talk to whatever his name is." "Well, Freddie won't be home until 10 so sure." "Cool. I will see you two at 8:00."**

**Mrs. Benson looked at Freddie. "You ready to go?" "Yeah. But before I go, I wanna do something." "What do you need to Do?" "I want to show Sam what happens when I stare someone in the eye."**

**He goes over to Carly and looks in her eyes. "Wow you have gorgeous eyes." "Thanks." "You smell really good. Almost addicting." "Again Thanks." "I think you are really cute." "And here comes the kissing part."**

**Carly got closer, but he ran away, taking Mrs. Benson with him. They got in the car and she drove off as fast as she could. "Wow. Sam is the first girl that doesn't get hypnotized by my eyes." "What is she gonna talk to you about?"**

**He starts to read though her mind. **(I don't know why but he looks familiar.He looks kinda like Freddweeb.)** He tries to focus more. **(Oh my gosh! Being taught by Freddweeb... I mean Freddie. I have to talk to that random guy about that.)

**He was glad to find out. **(I wanna tell him I like Freddie. I mean, he is leaving soon so I don't think he can tell anybody.)** He starts to laugh **(Okay calm down Sam. You are a Puckett. You don't need to freak out over boys.)

**He laughs even harder. "Again, what is she going to talk to you about?" "She is going to say yes that she wants the Italian lessons. And she is gonna tell me that she likes Freddie." **

**She laughs too. "It is funny that she thinks she knows you." "Yeah. Wait until she finds out the truth." "Are you allowed to tell her?" "Yes I can. I have to wait to fall in love before I tell anyone." "Oh." "The crazy thing is I think I already am." "How?"**

**He sighed. "I had dreams about Sama... I mean Sam, right before I came here. She wouldn't leave my mind. She looked like Young Angelena. Did you know for a vampire to fall in love they have dreams about them first?" "No, no I didn't."**

**It was quiet for the longest time. He sat there going through Sam's thoughts. **(I wander why I haven't met him before. If he has been staying with the Benson's then why haven't I seen him? This is weird.) **He decided to mess with her mind. **{It is crazier than you think} (Who the heck is messing with my mind?) {It's "Mr. Whatever His Name Is".} (How are you doing this?) {Basic superhero stuff. I can communicate telepathically with anybody.} (Is this serious chiz?)

**He laughs inside. **{What is "Chiz"?} (I mean are you serious about the superhero stuff.) {100%. That means if you ever have to talk to me; then send me a thought.} (Cool. So I will see you at dinner?) {Yup.} (Cool.) ** He stops talking and soon enough he was at his new apartment.**


	5. author's note

**To all readers, my laptop that I had my first two stories is broke. I need your help. I want you the readers keep it alive. I want you to tell me how you think the story should be like and how it should end. Should Sam know Freddie's painful secret? Was Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and Carly just telling the story to their future kids? It is now up to you.**


End file.
